


you finally meet something

by nyanlove_now



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Short, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanlove_now/pseuds/nyanlove_now
Summary: you (sunny) finally meet something, and end up lovingly hugging each other
Relationships: Sunny/Something (OMORI)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	you finally meet something

you wake up, and start your morning routine of trying futilely to motivate yourself to open your eyelids, to get up 'for real'. after some trial and error, you manage to do so just a bit - yet you still see nothing but black

you wonder if your eyes are really open, if you're really awake at all. but this anomaly has also made you curious, enough to look around. it's hard to see, but you think you're alone. you can't discern any objects, either - only never-ending black. you're not sure what exactly this place is, but having slept here, you assume it's somewhere free of risk.

your thoughts are disrupted when out of the corner of your eye, you notice - or at least think you notice - someone observing you. you quickly turn your head to look, and though it's hard to see, it's clear that watching you is not someone, but what you know only as some _thing_.

after some hazy contemplation, you conclude that your only option is to approach something's distant figure. you begin your approach, still tired.

as you get closer, you start feeling what you can only best term.. _odd_.. _strange_.. _queer_.. something you've never felt before. the figure becomes more defined, more discernible. you know that something is still staring at you. you stare back, this time, fixating on its eye. you hear an uncharacterizable voice. 

_..i've been awaiting you, sunny..._

your movement is now shaky, scared, inconsistent - yet you can't resist continuing, and deep inside you know that you have been waiting for this, too.

now closing the last bit of distance, you hear it again.

_...i love you, sunny.._  
though something has no mouth, you know these words are its.

still staring into something's eye, you attempt to reach out to it. you make contact with something's shadowy presence - its coldness hastily seeps into you. _'i love you, too, something'_ , you say instinctively, no longer scared. something embraces you fully, its tendrils wrapping your docile body. you grow colder ever-faster.

but this doesn't bother you. you know something is only trying to hug you, to express it's love for you. you hug it back. you feel at peace. in something's cold, shadowy embrace, what has been bothering you for so long begins to fade away, becomes presently only a vague memory.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty cute, right?


End file.
